


The Goblin King and The Little King

by LadyYueh



Series: Little King [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic, estel elrondion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain child is inadvertently wished to the Labyrinth where he meets the Goblin King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goblin King and The Little King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenagh_breen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nenagh_breen).



Elrohir restrained himself from giving a great sigh of relief as Estel finally stopped his crying and fussing and fell into sleep. He made sure to use every bit of his training to make his exit silent.

“Finally finished putting the little one down for his nap, ‘Ro?” Elladan questioned with amusement.

“Elbereth,” Elrohir groaned. “His cries were more grating than those of a warg!”

Elladan snickered. “Adar says that is always the case. If their cries were not so piercing then one would not rush to quiet them.”

Elrohir shot his twin a dark look. “I was on the verge of wishing him a hundred miles away! In some goblin den to drive _them_ insane!”

Elladan frowned and shot his irritated brother a warning glare. “Do not speak that way about the little one. Especially when in the presence of one who holds him dear and is not as aggravated as yourself. He is but a child and does not know any better. He does not always behave thusly. He is simply unhappy that he is not yet old enough to join in the solstice festivities.”

Elrohir looked suitably chastened for a moment but his annoyance had a new target. “I thought I might express my frustrations while in your company but I see it is not so. You behave as if I had danced about him in some dark ritual chanting ‘I wish the goblins would come and take Estel away. Right now!’” he mocked.

Elladan shook his head and moved to leave. “Find me when you are in a better mood, _muindor-nin_.”

***

When Estel awoke he realized quite a number of things.

First, this was not his bed. It was quite bigger, with blue and white coverings and a distinct lack of the cloth animals that everyone in Imladris seemed pleased to gift him with at every turn.

Second, there was eerie giggling and odd movements at the corner of his vision.

Estel was only four but he was not a normal little boy and usually very mature and clever for a child his age. He also had the brazen courage of a loved and sheltered child that has not had any real cause to fear.

“ _Suilad_!” he greeted cautiously. “Please, who are you? Where am I? Where is Ada?”

To his dismay, the only answer he received was a lump under the sheets, moving quickly towards him. He pushed them away uncovering a fuzzy being with a funny face and odd clothes.

“ _Mae Govannen_ ,” he greeted politely as Erestor has instructed. “I am Estel. Who are you?”

The being tittered before rushing off the bed and under it.

“Wait!”

“That is one of my goblins, little king.”

Estel, startled, looked up to find a curious sight.

The being was not an ellon or an elleth though he did have the pointed ears he lacked the bright glow. His clothing was odd but interesting to his young mind. His hair was funny to one who had only known the bright perfection of elven tresses. But it was his eyes that drew Estel. One gold. One blue. He had never seen such a thing.

“They are sun and sky,” Estel breathed.

“What are you speaking of?” the being spoke, revealing sharp teeth that reminded Estel of a cat.

“Your eyes,” he explained quietly.

The being looked both surprised and pleased.

“Well, aren’t you an articulate one,” he murmured as he stepped closer.

“I am Estel Elrondion of Imladris. Who are you?” Estel asked, a little less politely, but he was a child and had exercised an astonishing amount of patience for one his age.

“I am Jareth, The Goblin King,” the being introduced himself with a slight inclination of his head.

At this Estel stood from his seated position on the bed and executed a rather graceful motion with his hands. “A pleasure to make you acquaintance, your majesty. Though, you do not look like a goblin.”

The polite and regal form of address delighted Jareth enough that he did not become cross at the second comment.

“And what do goblins look like, little king?”

“Goblins are big and ugly and scary and they eat little boys who don’t wash every day! Why do you call me little king? I am not a king.” Estel had rendered this small speech without pausing for breath, no small feat.

“Who has told you this of goblins?” Jareth questioned instead of answering Estel’s question.

“My brothers, ‘Dan and ‘Ro,” Estel answered promptly.

“Then I should tell you that my goblins are the only ones that will not eat you thugh you must beware all the others.” Jareth wore a small smirk.

“Where am I, your majesty?” Estel inquired earnestly.

“You are in my castle, for a little while before you go back home. Would you like to play before you leave?”

Estel brightened, his silver eyes almost glowed. “Yes, please! I don’t play much. I am the only little boy in Imladris.”

“Well then,” Jareth extended a hand “What about a game of hide and seek with my goblins?”

***

Jareth looked down with fondness at the slumbering mortal in his arms. He’d always preferred children to adults, much more interesting when they had yet to grow a multitude of prejudices and ideas about "reality".

“I would really enjoy keeping you,” he confided to the quiet bundle. “But even I must answer to a higher power. And I cannot even make that obnoxious brother of yours run my labyrinth. No one can know of this, not even you. Merely a pleasant dream to be forgotten with other childish things.”

Setting the child down on the bed he brushed back a dark lock of hair. An impish grin spread across his face as a mischievous thought grew in his mind. He flicked a hand and called one of his orbs into existence before tucking it into Estel’s grasp.

“But where’s the fun in that? Come away, Estel. Whenever you wish, let the goblins take you away.”

***

“Estel?”

“Estel. Wake up, Estel. It is nearly time for supper.”

Gilraen fondly brushed at Estel’s unruly mass of hair as silver-gray eyes opened blearily.

“Nana?” the little boy mumbled.

“Good evening,” Gilraen murmured in turn.

“I dreamt of goblins,” Estel yawned.

“Goblins?” Gilraen frowned. “Have the twins been scaring you with tales again?”

“No,” Estel shook his head. “The goblins played hide and seek with me.”

“And why would they do that?” Gilraen questioned with amusement.

“The Goblin King told them to,” Estel answered promptly as if it were obvious.

“Who gave you that bauble?” Gilraen forgot about dreams and goblins when she saw Estel toying with a small, glass sphere.

“The Goblin King,” Estel answered without hesitation or guile.

Gilraen shook her head with a doting smile aimed at her son. “Well, I hope that you thanked his majesty.”

Estel nodded though he was no longer paying attention to her but looking towards the balcony of his room with bright eyes.

“Oh,” Gilraen breathed as she caught sight of what held her son’s interest.

The owl allowed their gaze for a few more moment before it set off into flight.

“Happy Solstice, Jareth,” Estel whispered.

 **END**

 

 _Adar:_ father  
 _muindor-nin:_ my brother  
 _Suilad:_ Greetings  
 _Ada:_ Daddy  
 _Mae govannen:_ Well met.  
 _ellon:_ male elf  
 _elleth:_ female elf  
 **Elrond** _ion_ : son of Elrond  
 _Imladris:_ Rivendell  
 _Nana:_ Mommy


End file.
